


Best For Last

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Gary loses love only to find it again with someone else.
Relationships: Gary Green/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi, John Constantine/Gary Green (past), John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi (off-screen)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Best For Last

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be angst but GareBehr took over.

He knew this would have happened eventually; that John would find someone else. Someone, who was the complete and utter opposite of him. Honestly, Gary was fine with John dating Zari. She seemed to be the kick in the ass that John needed but she also cared about him just like Gary did. It might have hurt when John first told Gary about them but he was still the warlock’s best friend and apprentice — that meant the world to Gary.

Things had changed but not in a bad way. The mansion became more livelier with Astra and sometimes Zari staying there instead of the Waverider. Sure, sometimes their cereal eating got interrupted by the couple’s tendency for PDA but every once in a while she would bring Behrad with her. Those were the days that Gary looked forward to the most. 

Whenever he came over, Behrad brought his weed stash with him. Nights were spent toking as Astra, Gary and Behrad would talk everything and sometimes nothing at all. Afterwards, when Astra had made her way upstairs, Gary would cuddle with the younger man. On those nights, his heart would flutter.

Gary told himself that he couldn't do this to himself again. He shouldn’t fall in love with another unattainable man. Behrad could never feel the same way about him. Getting his heartbroken should have been enough but it wasn’t. He had to go and fall head over heels for Behrad Tarazi, who he was pretty sure was into Astra. He was love’s fool again.

Zari and Behrad were on a mission with the Legends when John found Gary moping. Although the warlock wasn’t really good with talking about feelings, he wanted to be there for Gary. He had been a righteous prick to the man who only wanted to be his friend and it was time for John to return the favor.

“Is everything alright Squire?” John asked.

“I’m fine.”

“Try that again but with less lying.”

Gary looks at John and sighs. Over the past couple of months, his love for John had turned into a deep friendship. He was truly happy that his friend had found Zari, maybe there was hope for him too.

“I did something stupid.”

“Was it a spell? You’re still learning Gary, you’ll get it right eventually.”

“It’s not a spell. I’m in love and I know how that turns out.”

“I’m sorry Squire…”

“Don’t give me platitudes John. We didn’t work out and I’m okay with that. Behrad, however, I’m not sure I can come back from this. I can’t have my heart broken again.”

“Who says that it will be?”

“I do John. Just look at me…”

“Yes, look at you. You’re a kind, gentle, handsome man Gary. Behrad be lucky enough to have you. I know I was.”

“Yet, it didn’t work out so I guess not so lucky after all.”

“That was on me Gary. Behrad is not like me. I’ve seen the way he’s looked at you. Hell, even Zari commented on it.”

“And how does he look at me?” 

“Like someone who is in love but don’t take my word for it, you should ask him.”

“What if he says he’s not interested?” Gary asked worriedly.

“He won’t, believe me.”

A week later when the Legends came back from another successful yet messy mission, Gary pulled Behrad to the side.

“Can we talk?”

“Sure, but not here. Let’s go somewhere private,” Behrad said before leading him into the kitchen.

“There is something I have to tell you.”

“Me too,” Behrad said with a smile.

“I really like you and I would like to go out on a date with you.”

“I like you too, Gary.”

“You do!”

“Yes, I’ve liked you for awhile. Z kept on bugging me to ask you out but I was afraid you would say no.”

“I would never say no to you.”

“I would really like to kiss you right now.”

Pulling Gary close, Behrad kissed him on the lips.

“You owe me twenty bucks John! I told you my brother liked him.”

Smirking into their kiss, Gary promised himself to never let this man go.


End file.
